Evil Game
by KecoaLaut Blusukan
Summary: You die in the game , You die for REAL! EXO fanfiction YAOI. Chapter 3 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

Author : peacocktao

Cast : EXO members

Rate : T

Genre : Horror

Disclaimer : I have my own idea for this fiction

a/n : Ide cerita diambil dari kisah tentang Elizabeth Bathory dan film yang berjudul Stay Alive. FF ini juga bis disebut sebagai **REMAKE** dari film Stay Alive itu sendiri.

Warning : YAOI , Typo(s) , Horror GAGAL

**Summary : You die in the game , You die for real!**

.

.

.

.

.

Tahun 1610

Di sebuah tempat di negara Hungaria , terjadi kegemparan. Satu pasukan tentara menyerbu kastil Csejthe. Semua penduduk desa yang bertempat tinggal di sekitar kastil , mengerumuni kastil itu. Mencoba menerobos masuk dari hadangan para tentara.

Di dalam kastil yang megah itu , ditemukan banyaknya mayat gadis-gadis muda. Ada sepuluh mayat gadis yang ditemukan tergeletak di atas meja makan. Lima puluh mayat di kamar mandi. Sedangkan di ruang basement , ditemukan ada lebih dari lima ratus mayat yang sebagian besar sudah mulai membusuk. Kondisi semua mayat itu sama. Luka di kedua pergelangan tangan dengan urat nadi yang terputus. Wajah mereka pucat kehabisan darah.

Di ruang penjara bawah tanah ditemukan puluhan gadis muda yang ditahan menunggu giliran dibunuh. Sedangkan di taman belakang , ada lima orang gadis yang masih hidup namun sekarat , ditemukan terikat di tiang lampu taman dengan kedua urat nadi yang tersayat.

Seorang wanita yang diperkirakan berusia setengah abad , digiring oleh petugas tentara dengan tangan yang terborgol. Walaupun umurnya sudah setengah abad , namun kecantikannya seperti gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun. Di belakang wanita itu ada empat orang lagi yang diketahui sebagai pelayan wanita tersebut , juga digiring oleh pasukan tentara dengan tangan terborgol.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tercatat ada 650 nama yang menjadi korban dari wanita ini , Yang Mulia" salah satu orang kepercayaan Raja Hungaria memberikan laporan pada sang raja.

Raja Hungaria mengangguk mengerti. "Hukum mati ke empat pelayan wanita itu! Dan dia!" sang Raja menunjuk wanita dengan gaun merah darah yang menjadi dalang di balik semua peristiwa mengerikan ini.

"Kurung dia di dalam kamarnya! Di kastil Csejthe! Kurung Elizabeth Bathory seumur hidupnya! Jangan biarkan dia keluar sekalipun! Ratakan pintu dan jendela kamarnya dengan tembok! Sisakan sedikit lubang hanya untuk memberinya makan!" perintah sang Raja tegas.

.

.

.

.

.

Tahun 1614

**_Headline News_**

**_"Elizabeth Bathory , pembunuh berantai yang telah membunuh 650 jiwa gadis muda , ditemukan tewas di dalam kamarnya dengan posisi telungkup. Uniknya pakaian yang digunakan oleh Elizabeth Bathory saat ditemukan tewas , sama dengan pakaian yang ia pakai ketika ia ditangkap dan saat pengadilan kerajaan. Gaun merah darah"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Tahun 2000

Hungaria , malam hari. Chen tengah sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu di antara tumpukan kasetnya. Pemuda itu mengambil salah satu kaset dengan cover berwarna merah. Chen membaca tulisan yang tertera pada cover tersebut.

**Stay Alive : Adventure Horror**

"Sepertinya game ini menarik" gumamnya.

Chen mengambil ponselnya. Menekan beberapa digit angka dan menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya. Tak berapa lama suara di ujung sana menjawab.

"…"

"Halo , Suho hyung! Ayo ke rumahku sekarang. Kita bermain game sepuasnya. Ada game yang sangat menarik" katanya antusias

"…"

"Tenang saja! Xiumin hyung tidak ada di rumah"

"…"

"Kau ajak Lay hyung juga kesini untuk bermain. Nanti menginap saja disini. Bagaimana?"

"…"

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu kalian berdua"

Tak berapa lama , Suho dan Lay tiba di rumah Chen. Mereka bertiga menuju kamar Chen dan segera memainkan game tersebut.

Sesuai dengan judul game "Stay Alive : Adventure Horror" . game itu benar-benar menceritakan tentang petualangan horror yang menguji adrenalin. Dimana mereka harus mengalahkan beberapa monster dan zombie-zombie yang ingin memusnahkan mereka.

"AKH!" teriak Suho dan Lay bersamaan saat karakter game mereka berdua mati. Di layar TV terpampang kata **'Game Over' **untuk karakter game mereka berdua.

Karakter game milik Lay mati dengan perut yang terbelah dan bersimbah darah. Sementara karakter game milik Suho mati dengan wajah yang bersimbah darah dan mata yang tercongkel.

"Hahaha! Kalian kalah! Kalian kalah!" tawa Chen mengejek Suho dan Lay

Suho dan Lay mencibir pelan. Memang untuk urusan game , Chen tidak bisa diragukan lagi kemampuannya. Terbukti dari mereka bertiga hanya Chen seorang yang masih bertahan.

"AKH!" teriak Chen tiba-tiba saat karakter gamenya juga mati.

"Hahahahaha!" Suho dan Lay tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspressi kesal Chen yang menggembungkan pipinya.

"Lihatlah! Ternyata kau kalah juga , Chen! Hahahaha!" kata Lay tertawa. Tangannya menunjuk karakter game milik Chen yang mati dengan posisi leher tergantung pada sebuah tali lampu atap yang panjang. Tak lupa tulisan **'Game Over'** juga menghiasi layar TV sekali lagi.

"Ish! Menyebalkan!" kata Chen kesal dengan membanting stick gamenya.

"Tapi game ini benar-benar menarik , Chen. Aku jadi ingin bermain lagi" kata Suho

"Iya. Aku juga penasaran ingin menuntaskan game ini" timpal Lay

"Bagaimana kalau besok saja kita melanjutkannya? Sebentar lagi Xiumin hyung pulang. Aku tidak mau diomeli olehnya hanya karena bermain game sampai larut malam dan tidak mendapatkan 'jatah' selama seminggu" kata Chen menjelaskan

Suho dan Lay mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah. Lebih baik kita tidur saja" kata mereka berdua dan beranjak menuju kamar tamu yang berada tak jauh dari kamar Xiumin dan Chen.

Setelah Suho dan Lay keluar , Chen mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama kesayangannya. Kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas bednya.

**KLEEEEEEEEEEK!**

Chen yang hendak memejamkan matanya terbangun saat mendengar suara aneh itu. "Apa itu Xiumin hyung ya?" katanya bermonolog

Chen bangun dari tidurnya dan beranjak ke luar kamarnya. Berniat mencari asal suara tersebut.

Chen melangkahkan kakinya di lorong rumahnya. Ia menengok ke ruang tamu dan tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Pintu rumahnya pun masih tertutup. "Berarti bukan Xiumin hyung" katanya

Suara aneh itu masih terdengar. Chen semakin menajamkan pendengarannya untuk mengetahui darimana asal suara tersebut. Saat ia hamper dekat dengan kamar tamu yang ditempati Suho dan Lay , suara itu semakin jelas terdengar.

Chen menempelkan telinganya pada pintu kamar Suho dan Lay. Ia mendengus saat suara aneh itu terdengar dari dalam.

'Pasti mereka sedang melakukan 'itu' , dan pasti suara aneh itu suara ranjang yang berderit keras' batin Chen

"Oi , Suho hyung! Kalau mau melakukan 'itu' jangan keras-keras! Kau tidak kasian pada Lay hyung yang kesakitan , eoh? Lagipula kasian juga ranjangku! Nanti ranjangku rusak dan Xiumin hyung pasti menyuruhku membeli yang baru. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi!" kata Chen kesal

**KLEEEEK! KLEEEEK! KLEEEEEK!**

Chen mendengus kesal saat suara aneh itu makin terdengar kencang. Ia berpikir kalau Suho tidak menghiraukan teriakannya dan malah 'menghajar' Lay semakin beringas.

Dengan ganasnya Chen membuka paksa pintu itu. "YAK! Apa yang…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Chen berteriak histeris saat melihat keadaan kamar itu , terlebih keadaan Suho dan Lay.

Kamar itu berantakan dengan noda merah dimana-mana. Lay terlentang di lantai dengan perut yang terbelah dan bersimbah darah. Seluruh isi perutnya keluar dan berceceran di lantai. Suho terlentang di ranjang dengan wajah bersimbah darah dan kedua bola matanya yang keluar dari tempatnya , seperti dicongkel.

Chen menutup mulutnya. Ia merasa mual. Langkahya mundur secara perlahan hingga punggungnya menabrak tembok. Ia tidak percaya melihat keadaan kedua temannya yang mati mengenaskan.

Chen merasa ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya di ujung lorong. Chen menoleh ke arah ujung lorong. Matanya membulat dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat ia melihat ada sosok wanita yang tengah menatapnya dengan beringas. Sosok wanita yang sangat mengerikan.

"Ja-jangan mendekat!" teriak Chen ketakutan saat sosok wanita itu mendekat ke arahnya dengan..MELAYANG?!

Tak ayal lagi , Chen langsung berlari kencang menjauhi sosok wanita itu. Berharap sosok wanita mengerikan itu tak bisa menangkapnya.

**DUK!**

"AWW!" Chen terjatuh dan meringis kesakitan saat kakinya tersandung sofa. Chen segera berdiri dan mengawasi sekitarnya. Mencari sosok wanita mengerikan itu , namun nihil. Wanita itu tidak ada.

**SRET!**

"ARGH!"

Chen meronta kesakitan saat sebuah tali lampu atap menjerat lehernya kuat. Membuat tubuhnya tertarik dan melayang di udara. Chen terus meronta berusaha melepaskan tali itu dari lehernya. Namun semakin lama pergerakan Chen semakin lemah. Hingga pada akhirnya tak ada lagi pergerakan sama sekali dari tubuh namja itu. Ia tewas.

Chen , Lay dan Suho tewas dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan. Mereka bertiga tewas dengan posisi yang sama persis dengan posisi tewasnya karakter game yang mereka mainkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana berduka masih menyelimuti keluarga Chen. Xiumin , 'istri' dari Chen yang paling terpukul dengan keadaan ini. Namja it uterus menangis di bahu adiknya , Kris.

Kris mengelus punggung Xiumin. Berusaha menenangkan hyungnya itu. Ia sendiri juga merasa terpukul dan shock dengan apa yang terjadi. Pamannya , Chen , tewas dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan. Terlebih lagi , polisi juga tidak dapat menyimpulkan apa penyebab kematian Chen , Suho dan Lay.

Seorang pemuda membawa dua cangkir teh dan meletakkannya di meja dekat tempat tidur Xiumin. Kris menoleh dan tersenyum menatap kekasihnya. "Terima kasih , Tao" kata Kris

Tao mengangguk dan tersenyum. Tao mendekati Xiumin dan memeluknya. "Hyung , sudahlah. Jangan menangis. Kalau hyung terus menangis , Chen hyung juga tidak akan tenang di atas sana. Relakanlah kepergian Chen hyung. Aku yakin dia sudah tenang disana" kata Tao lembut seraya mengelus punggung Xiumin.

Perlahan tangisan Xiumin mereda. Namja dengan pipi gembil itu mendongak menatap Tao. "Terima kasih , Tao. Kau benar. Aku harus merelakan kepergian Chen agar dia tenang disana" kata Xiumin lirih.

Tao tersenyum miris melihat keadaan Xiumin. Ia mengusap air mata Xiumin dengan kedua ibi jarinya. "Sekarang minum tehnya dulu , ne? Supaya pikiran Xiumin hyung tenang" kata Tao seraya menyerahkan teh yang ia bawa tadi.

Xiumin mengambil cangkir teh itu , kemudian menyesap tehnya perlahan. Tao tersenyum menatap Xiumin. Setidaknya keadaan Xiumin sekarang jauh lebih baik dari empat hari yang lalu , saat namja itu menemukan 'suami' dan kedua temannya dalam keadaan mengenaskan.

Tao menatap Kris yang juga menatapnya. "Gege juga sebaiknya minum teh dulu. Supaya pikiran gege juga lebih rileks" kata Tao lembut

Kris tersenyum dan mengambil cangkir teh lain yang tadi dibawa Tao. "Terima kasih" kata Kris tulus.

Tao terus menemani Xiumin hingga Xiumin tertidur lelap. Setelah Xiumin tidur , Kris mengajaknya keluar untuk tidur di kamar tamu yang lainnya.

"Jadi , apa ada kemajuan soal kasus ini , ge?" tanya Tao setelah ia merebahkan dirinya dalam pelukan Kris.

Kris menggeleng lemah. "Belum ada. Polisi belum bisa menyimpulkan apa-apa lagi"

Tao mengelus wajah Kris dengan lembut dan tersenyum hangat. "Sabarlah , ge. Semua pasti akan menemukan titik terangnya"

Kris tersenyum dan mendekap Tao lebih erat. Pemuda bermata panda ini selalu bisa membuat perasaannya tenang. "Mereka hanya bisa menemukan kaset game di dalam playstation paman"

Tao mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kaset game?" tanyanya bingung

"Yeah , kaset game. Hanya itu yang mereka dapatkan. Menurut mereka sebelum kematian paman dan juga kedua temannya , paman sempat bermain game" kata Kris

"Game apa itu , ge?" tanya Tao penasaran

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tau. Besok akan aku tanyakan pada Chanyeol tentang kaset game itu. Siapa tau dia mengerti tentang game itu" kata Kris

Tao mengangguk dalam pelukan Kris. Ia semakin merapatkan dirinya pada Kris. Tao menutup mulutnya dan menguap pelan.

"Tidurlah" kata Kris yang meihat Tao menguap.

"Ne. Jaljayo , ge" kata To pelan dengan mata yang sudah terpejam.

Kris terkekeh pelan melihat wajah imut Tao saat pemuda itu tertidur. Kris mengecup pelan kening Tao dan berkata "Jaljayo , my baby. Mimpi indah" katanya lembut dan memejamkan matanya. Menyusul Tao ke alam mimpi.

TBC

Author newbie dtg dgn ff pertama yg GAJE review kritik dan cara buat ff chapter itu gmn ya?mau buat lanjutan ff ini tp bingung gmn caranya.-'-"

Regards,

peacocktao

08112012

16:00


	2. Chapter 2

Author : peacocktao

Cast : EXO members

Rate : T

Genre : Horror

Disclaimer : I have my own idea for this fiction

a/n : Ide cerita diambil dari kisah tentang Elizabeth Bathory dan film yang berjudul Stay Alive. FF ini juga bis disebut sebagai **REMAKE** dari film Stay Alive itu sendiri.

Warning : YAOI , Typo(s) , Horror GAGAL , alur lambat

**Summary : You die in the game , You die for real!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Di sampingnya ada sang kekasih , Tao , yang berjalan dengan melingkarkan lengannya pada lengan Kris. Sesekali Kris memberikan deathglare-nya pada para namja yang tertangkap basah sedang menatap Tao dengan tatapan 'lapar'. Sementara Tao terlihat cuek dan terus berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Kris melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas dengan menggenggam tangan Tao. Kris mendengus melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Kedua sahabatnya tengah bercumbu dengan mesra tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitar.

**PLETAK!**

Kris menjitak kepala salah satu sahabatnya yang tengah bercumbu itu.

"Aduh!" pemuda yang merupakan sang seme dalam percumbuan tadi mengaduh sakit. Mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Pemuda itu menoleh dan memberikan deathglare gratisnya pada orang yang berani mengganggu 'kegiatannya'.

"YA KRIS! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak pemuda itu pada Kris. Tak terima 'kegiatannya' diganggu.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu , Park Chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Apa kau gila bercumbu di dalam kelas?" kata Kris tak kalah kerasnya.

"Seperti kau tidak pernah saja" cibir Chanyeol

Kris menggeram kesal mendengar sindiran Chanyeol. Sementara Tao menunduk malu dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Jangan tertawa!" seru Kris saat melihat pemuda mungli yang duduk di samping Chanyeol itu tertawa. Pemuda itu Baekhyun.

"Hehehe..maaf , Kris. Habis aku tidak tahan melihat wajah Tao yang memerah. Itu sangat lucu." Kata Baekhyun di sela tawanya.

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya. Percuma saja menghadapi kedua sahabatnya yang kelewat hiperaktif dan 'gila' itu.

"Kris , bagaimana keadaan Xiumin hyung? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Chanyeol pada Kris saat pemuda tinggi itu duduk di kursinya. Tepat di belakang tempat duduknya dan Baekhyun.

"Yah , setidaknya jauh lebih baik dari lima hari yang lalu" kata Kris

"Aku turut berduka atas kematian pamanmu , Kris" kata Baekhyun sedih.

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih"

"Ngomong-ngomong kemana guru yang seharusnya mengajar? Kenapa tidak masuk juga sampai sekarang?" Tao membuka suaranya setelah sedari tadi diam.

"Ada rapat guru selama dua jam. Jadi kita bebas sampai istirahat nanti" jawab Baekhyun

Tao hanya ber-oh ria mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

Kris merogoh tasnya. Mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol. "Kau tau tentang ini?"

Chanyeol mengamati kaset game dengan cover merah yang ada di tangannya. " **'Stay Alive : Adventur Horror'**. Memangnya ada apa dengan game ini?" tanya Chanyeol

Kris mengangkat bahunya. Tidak tau. "Aku juga tidak tau. Hanya saja menurut polisi kaset game ini ditemukan di dalam playstation milik pamanku. Kemungkinan sebelum pamanku ditemukan tewas , beliau dan kedua temannya sempat memainkan game ini" jelas Kris

"Jadi menurutmu game ini ada hubungannya dengan kematian pamanmu , begitu?" tanya Baekhyun

Kris mengangkat bahunya sekali lagi. "Entahlah"

Chanyeol berdecak mendengar pembicaraan Kris dan Baekhyun. "CK! Oh , ayolah! Ini hanya sebuah kaset game. Mana mungkin sebuah kaset game ada hubungannya dengan kematian seseorang. Konyol sekali kalian ini" kata Chanyeol dengan nada meremehkan.

"Kan siapa tau , Yeollie.." kata Baekhyun merajuk. Kedua pipinya menggembung pertanda kesal.

"Sudah , sudah. Jangan bertengkar" kata Tao mencoba mencairkan suasana yang sempat menegang

Kris menghela nafasnya. Kenapa jadi seperti ini? "Jadi kau tau atau tidak tentang game ini?" tanya Kris pada Chanyeol

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku juga tidak tau"

"AH! Bagaimana kalau kita mainkan saja game ini?" usul Baekhyun semangat

"Aku setuju!" kata Tao yang tak kalah semangat

"Dimana?" tanya Kris yang mulai tertarik

"Di apartemenku saja. Mala mini" kata Chanyeol

"Setuju!" kata Kris , Baekhyun dan Tao serempak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau menghubungi siapa?" tanya Kris pada Chanyeol yang baru saja memasuki ruang tamu. Saat ini mereka semua sudah berkumpul di apartemen Chanyeol.

"Sepupuku , Kai. Aku menyuruhnya untuk datang kemari. Kau tau sendiri kan kalau dia itu rajanya game. Siapa tau dia bisa membantu kita" kata Chanyeol

"Oh" sahut Kris pelan

"Lalu, apa Kai mau datang kesini , Yeollie?" tanya Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari dapur dengan membawa camilan. Sementara Tao membawa soft drink dan meletakkannya di atas meja ruang tamu.

"Yah, dia akan kesini setelah berhasil 'menenangkan' Kyungsoo" kata Chanyeol dengan cengiran dan kedipan jailnya.

"Apa Kyungsoo juga akan datang kesini?" tanya Tao yang mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kris

"Jangan harap Kyungsoo mau keluar dari apartemen Kai hanya untuk sebuah game , sayang" kata Kris dengan nada menggoda seraya mengecup pipi Tao.

Tao menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu di apartemen Kai..

Terlihat sang pemilik apartemen , yang tak lain adalah Kai , tengah memasukkan pakaian dan laptopnya ke dalam tas. Setelah mendapat telfon dari sepupunya , Chanyeol , yang mengabarkan padanya tentang game terbaru , ia berniat untuk menginap di apartemen Chanyeol dan bermain game sampai pagi.

"KIM JONGIN!"

Kai menghentikan aktifitasnya saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Dilihat dari nada suaranya, sepertinya orang yang memanggil Kai itu tengah marah. Kai menoleh dan melihat sang uke yang berdiri di depan pintu tengah menatapnya garang dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

"Mau kemana kau , hah?" tanya sang uke, Kyungsoo, dengan nada dingin.

Kai tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo. Kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya dia takut. Takut kalau tiba-tiba saja sang uke melemparinya dengan sapu yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat Kyungsoo berdiri.

"Aku mau menginap di apartemen Chanyeol hyng" kata Kai

"Ingin bermain game sampai pagi lagi , eoh?" tebak Kyungsoo tepat sasaran.

Kai meneguk ludahnya paksa. Sungguh! Kyungsoo-nya yang manis sekarang terlihat sangat menyeramkan dengan aura hitam yang menguar di sekelilingnya. Pelan-pelan Kai mengangguk dengan takut.

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal. Ia kesal dengan sang seme yang lebih mementingkan game daripada dirinya.

"Ayolah, sayang..hanya semalam" bujuk Kai memelas

"Kau tau kan kalau aku tidak bisa tidur tanpamu. Tapi kau malah memlilih game bodoh itu daripada aku! Kau menyebalkan , Kkamjong!" bentak Kyungsoo kesal.

Kai menyeringai kecil mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo. Tidak bisa tidur tanpa dirinya? Khukhukhu.. "Jadi hanya karena itu kau tidak mengijinkanku menginap di apartemen Chanyeol hyung?" tanya Kai

Kyungsoo mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Baiklah.." Kai berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Dengan cepat ia menggendong tubuh sang uke dan menjatuhkannya di atas ranjang.

"KYAAA! Apa yang kau lakukan , Kkamjong?!" Kyungsoo memberontak saat Kai mulai menindihnya.

Kai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo. "Karena kau tidak bisa tidur tanpaku, maka sekarang aku akan 'menidurkan'mu lebih awal, My Kyungsoo" kata Kai dengan seringainya.

Dan detik berikutnya hanya terdengar suara erangan dan desahan yang memenuhi kamar itu untuk beberapa jam ke depan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau lama sekali , eoh?" tanya Chanyeol pada Kai yang baru saja tiba di apartementnya. Ini sudah jam delapan malam. Padahal Kai berjanji akan datang jam lima sore.

Kai mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu diikuti dengan Chanyeol. "Aku harus 'menidurkan' Kyungsoo dulu, hyung" kata Kai dengan menekankan kata menidurkan.

Wajah Chanyeol berubah mesum begitu mendengar kata 'menidurkan'. Tentu Chanyeol tau arti dari kata **menidurkan **yang diucapkan Kai bukanlah kata mnidurkan yang berarti me-nina bobo-kan. Melainkan..yah you know what I mean.

"Berapa ronde?" tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum mesumnya.

Kai mengangkat ke sepuluh jarinya dengan bangga. "Sepuluh" katanya dengan senyum yang sama mesumnya.

**PLETAK! PLETAK!**

"Aduh!" Kai dan Chanyeol meringis bersamaan. Mengusap kepala mereka yang terasa sakit.

"Cepat kita main gamenya!" Kris, sang pelaku penjitakan gratis, melemparkan deathglare-nya, dan berkata dengan geram pada Kai dan Chanyeol yang berbicara mesum.

Kai dan Chanyeol mengangguk takut. Sementara Baekhyun dan Tao yang berada di belakang Kris terkikik geli.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita akan main game apa, hyung?" tanya Kai akhirnya

Kris menyerahkan kaset game yang sedari tadi dibawanya pada Kai. "Game ini. Apa kau tau tentang game ini?"

Kai mengamati dengan seksama kaset game dengan cover merah di tangannya. " **'Stay Alive : Adventure Horror'** ? Aku tidak tau, hyung. Aku tidak pernah melihat kaset game ini sebelumnya" kata Kai

Kris menghela nafasnya. "Begitukah?"

Kai mengangguk.

Chanyeol mengambil kaset game itu dari tangan Kai. "Daripada kita semua penasaran tentang game ini, lebih baik kita segera bermain. Ayo!" kata Chanyeol semangat dan mulai menghidupkan playstation-nya, setelah meletakkan kaset game itu di dalam playstation.

"Ayo main!" kata Tao semangat setelah mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kris. Sementara Baekhyun duduk di samping sang seme, Chanyeol.

Baru saja mereka akan memulai game itu, tiba-tiba…

**Drrrttt…Drrrttt…**

Handphone Kris bergetar. Dengan segera pemuda berambut pirang itu mengangkat telfonnya.

"Halo?"

"…"

"Ya, hyung. Ada apa?"

"…"

"Ah, hari ini aku dan Tao menginap di rumah Chanyeol, hyung. Kami ingin bermain game"

"…"

"Maaf, hyung. Aku lupa mengabarimu"

"…"

"Errr..itu..kami ingin bermain game yang ditemukan polisi di dalam playstation milik paman" jawab Kris hati-hati.

"…"

"Eh? Hyung mau ikut?"

"…"

"Tentu saja boleh. Tunggu sebentar. Akan ku sambungkan internetnya" *anggap saja ada PS yg bisa dipakai buat game online* #authorstress

"Siapa?" tanya Chanyeol

"Xiumin hyung. Dia bilang ingin ikut bermain dengan kita. Ternyata game ini game terbaru milik pamanku yang akan dijual di perusahannya bulan nanti. Xiumin hyung juga mempunyai kaset ini. Makanya dia ingin ikut bermain" jelas Kris

"Pantas saja aku tidak pernah tau tentang game ini. Ternyata game ini belum dirilis" kata Kai

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu ayo kita mulai main!" katanya dan mematikan lampu yang ada di ruang tamu. Menambah kesan horror.

"Hyung, permainannya sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Kau siap?" tanya Kris pada Xiumin melalui headset yang terpasang di ponselnya. Ia sengaja tidak memutuskan sambungan telfonnya agar tetap berhubungan dengan hyung-nya itu.

"Aku siap" jawab Xiumin di seberang sana

Permainan dimulai. Permainan dimulai dengan judul game yang terpampang di layar TV. **'Stay Alive'** . Judul game itu berwarna merah darah. Sama dengan cover game yang menjadi wadah dari kaset tersebut.

Tak lama judul game yang terpampang di layar TV itu menghilang. Digantikan dengan munculnya sebuah buku kuno.

"Doa untuk Bathory?" kata Tao bingung membaca judul buku tersebut.

Buku kuno bersampul coklat itu terbuka. Menampilkan halaman pertama yang penuh dengan tulisan. Tulisan dengan tinta merah. Merah darah.

Chanyeol menekan-nekan stick gamenya tidak sabaran. Ia tidak ingin membuang waktu dan ingin segera menuntaskan permainan ini. "Oh, ayolah! Kenapa permainannya tidak segera dimulai? Aku ingin segera menyelesaikannya!" kata Chanyeol kesal menatap layar TV yang masih menampilkan gambar buku kuno.

"Ngg..gege. Apa jangan-jangan kita harus membaca tulisan yang ada di buku itu untuk memulai permainan ini?" tanya Tao

"Eh? Apa?" kata Kris

"Apa maksudmu, Tao?" tanya Baekhyun

"Menurutku kita harus membaca tulisan itu untuk memulai game ini, hyung" kata Tao

"Semacam mantra maksudmu?" tanya Kai. Tao mengangguk

"Konyol sekali!" kata Chanyeol sinis.

Kris menghela nafasnya. Kemudian membaca kalimat di barisan pertama pada buku kuno itu. "Awan hitam datanglah padaku"

**SRRRTT!**

Kalimat di barisan pertama itu menghilang setelah Kris selesai membacanya. Kris membulatkan matanya dan terkejut. Apa yang tertulis di buku kuno itu ternyata merupakan mantra pembuka untuk permainan ini.

"Lihat! Benarkan kalau kita harus membaca kalimat itu terlebih dulu!" kata Tao

"Ajaib!" kata Baekhyun kagum

"WAW! Permainan ini benar-benar menarik!" kata Chanyeol semangat.

Kai menatap layar TV dengan horror. "Hey, apa menurut kalian game ini tidak aneh?"

"Persetan dengan semua itu! Ayo kita mulai permainannya" kata Chanyeol cuek

"Hyung, kau masih disana?" tanya Kris pada Xiumin melalui ponselnya

"Ya" jawab Xiumin

"Hyung, kita baca bersama-sama kalimat yang ada di buku itu. Kau siap?"

"Tentu!"

"Mulai!" Kris mengomando dan mereka semua membaca kalimat pada buku kuno itu.

**_"Awan hitam datanglah padaku. Mungkin kau akan terlahir sebagai seorang iblis. Badai datang sebagai pembuka jalan untuk kematian mereka. Biarkan malam menjadi saksi dan menghancurkan mereka yang menolak, agar mereka tidak melukaiku. Biarkan banyak darah membersihkan tubuhku untuk memberikanku kecantikan yang abadi. Aku mendoakanmu"_**

Satu persatu kalimat yang tertulis di buku itu menghilang saat mereka membacanya. Buku itu tertutup saat semua kalimat 'mantra' itu menghilang.

**ZRRRTT!**

Tubuh Tao menegang seketika dan refleks memegang tengkuknya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa merinding. Tao menoleh ke belakang. Mengamati ruang tamu Chanyeol dengan seksama. Ini aneh! Disini tidak ada siapapun selain mereka berlima. Tapi ia merasa ada seseorang yang baru saja lewat di belakangnya.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. 'Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja' batinnya dan mulai fokus bermain.

Permainan dimulai setelah mereka memilih karakter game yang mereka inginkan. Permainan dimulai dengan enam karakter game yang berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan. Sebuah kastil.

"Aku yakin kastil itu pasti akan menjadi tempat yang paling mengerikan kalau tempat itu benar-benar ada. Lihat saja sekelilingnya. Hanya ada pohon-pohong tinggi dan juga..areal pemakaman?" kata Baekhyun menunjuk layar TV

"Aku setuju. Kastil itu benar-benar mengerikan" timpal Kai

Kris memulai permainannya. Menjalankan karakter game miliknya untuk maju beberapa langkah. Tiba-tiba stick game yang ada di tangan mereka bergetar dengan sendirinya. Termasuk stick game milik Xiumin.

"Ada apa ini?" kata Tao bingung

"Sepertinya aka nada musuh yang datang" kata Chanyeol

Benar saja. Dari areal pemakaman di sebelah kiri, muncul zombie dengan sosok anak kecil yang mengerikan. Zombie itu melompat kearah karakter game milik Kris, bermaksud untuk menyerang.

"Kris, tembak kepalanya!" kata Chanyeol

**DOR! DOR!**

Kris menembak dua kali kepala zombie itu dan berhasil membuatnya tumbang. Sosok zombie itu menghilang digantikan dengan munculnya setangkai mawar merah.

"Apa gunanya mawar merah itu, Kai?" tanya Baekhyun

"Sepertinya sebagai nyawa tambahan kita setelah kita berhasil mengalahkan zombie itu" kata Kai.

Dan mereka pun mulai terlarut dalam permainan itu.

Chanyeol yang terlihat paling menikmati permainan itu. Terbukti sedari tadi dia berteriak-teriak histeris saat karakter gamenya berkali-kali hampir tertangkap zombie. Tapi berkali-kali pula ia berhasi menghindar dari kejaran zombie-zombie itu.

Tao yang sempat mempunyai firasat tidak enak, juga terlarut dengan permainan itu. Terbukti dari cara karakter gamenya yang menghajar sadis para zombie tersebut.

Begitu juga dengan Xiumin. Pemuda berpipi gembil itu terlihat sangat menikmati pertempurannya melawan zombie. Melupakan kesedihan yang selama lima hari ini menghantuinya.

"Hyung, kau dimana?" tanya Kris pada Xiumin saat menyadari karakter game milik kakaknya itu terpisah dengan karakter game mereka.

"Aku ada di kastil sebelah timur" jawab Xiumin

"Kami semua ada di sebelah barat, hyung" kata Kris

"Baiklah. Fokus saja pada permainanmu. Aku ingin melihat-lihat isi kasti ini" kata Xiumin

"Ok!"

Kris mengamati kastil itu dengan seksama. Tak ada penerangan berupa lampu-lampu mewah seperti kastil megah pada umumnya. Kastil ini hanya menggunakan obor sebagai penerangan di setiap lorongnya.

"Kastil yang unik"

Baekhyun mengamati kastil itu. Ada banyak pigura foto yang tergantung di dinding kastil. "Sepertinya pembuat game ini sangat mengenal tentang seluk beluk kastil itu. Apa jangan-jangan game ini dibuat di dalam kastil?" tanya Baekhyun

"Itu tidak mungkin, hyung!" sergah Kai

"Lihat itu!" seru Tao. Telunjuknya menunjuk salah satu foto yang tergantung di dinding kastil. Foto seorang wanita cantik dengan gaun merah darah.

"Countess Elizabeth Bathory" Kris membaca tulisan yang tertulis di sisi bawah pigura kayu itu.

"Sepertinya itu namanya" kata Baekhyun

"Hey, apa disini tidak ada musuh?" tanya Chanyeol yang sedari tadi tidak merasakan stick gamenya bergetar. Ia merasa bosan melihat pigura-pigura foto yang terpampang di layar TV.

"AKH!"

"Hyung, ada apa?!" tanya Kris panik mendengar teriakan Xiumin di seberang sana.

"Huweee..aku kalah Kris" kata Xiumin

"Hahaha! Kau memang tidak berbakat dalam urusan game, hyung" kata Kris mengejek.

Xiumin mendengus kesal.

"Monster seperti apa yang menyerangmu, hyung?" tanya Kris

"Bukan monster, tapi seorang wanita. Wanita dengan gaun merah" kata Xiumin

Xiumin menatap kesal layar komputernya. Di layar computer terpampang kata **'Game Over' **untuk karakter gamenya yang mati dengan gunting yang menancap di leher.

"Kris, aku berhenti. Aku ingin istirahat. Kau juga jangan tidur larut malam" kata Xiumin melalui ponselnya

"Baik, hyung" sahut Kris

Xiumin memutuskan sambungan telfonnya. Meletakkan ponselnya di samping komputernya yang masih menyala. Merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjangnya.

**KLEEEEEEEK!**

Xiumin yang hendak memejamkan matanya, terbangun saat mendengar suara aneh itu. Xiumin bangun dari tidurnya dan beranjak keluar kamar. Berniat mencari asal suara tersebut.

Xiumin melangkahkan kakinya di lorong rumahnya. Suara aneh itu masih terdengar. Bahkan semakin jelas.

**ZRRRRTT!**

Xiumin menoleh dengan cepat ke arah dapur. Ia merasa bahwa ada seseorang yang baru saja berjalan di dapurnya.

"Siapa disana?!" tanya Xiumin setengah berteriak. Berharap seseorang itu menjawab panggilannya.

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Pasti itu pencuri" gumamnya.

Xiumin berjalan mengendap-endap ke arah dapur. Berjalan perlahan tanpa menimbulkan suara. Ia berniat menangkap orang yang menurutnya pencuri itu, dan menyerahkannya ke kantor polisi.

Xiumin mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh dapur. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Tatapannya berhenti pada sebuah pintu kamar mandi yang ada di dapur.

"Pasti dia bersembunyi di dalam kamar mandi" gumam Xiumin

Pemuda berpipi gembil itu melangkah dengan perlahan mendekati pintu kamar mandi. Dengan ganasnya, Xiumin membuka paksa pintu itu hingga menimbulkan suara benturan yang cukup keras.

Kosong. Tak ada siapapun di dalamnya.

"Aneh. Tidak ada orang disini. Tapi tadi aku jelas melihat ada orang yang lewat sini" kata Xiumin bingung seraya menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Xiumin berbalik hendak kembali ke kamarnya. Tubuh pemuda itu membeku seketika, saat di ujung sana, ada sosok wanita yang menundukkan kepalanya berdiri tepat di depan kamarnya.

Nafas Xiumin tercekat saat sosok itu mengangkat kepalanya. Menampakkan wajah aslinya. Sosok itu menatap Xiumin dengan tajam. Sosok wanita yang sangat mengerikan dengan gunting besar di tangannya.

"Ja-jangan mendekat!" teriak Xiumin ketakutan saat sosok itu mendekat ke arahnya dengan tubuh yang melayang di udara.

Melihat Xiumin yang ketakutan, dengan cepat sosok itu terbang ke arah Xiumin, dan..

**JLEBB!**

Gunting besar itu menancap dengan sempurna di leher Xiumin. Menghujamnya begitu dalam hingga menembus tengkuknya. Darah segar keluar dengan deras dari leher pemuda itu.

Tubuh Xiumin terpental dan tergeletak di atas meja makan dengan darah yang bersimbah. Tubuh Xiumin mengejang. Menandakan bahwa pemuda itu berada di ujung mautnya. Hingga pada akhirnya kedua mata pemuda itu tertutup sempurna. Tepat saat tetes darah terakhirnya jatuh mengotori lantai.

Ia tewas.

Satu lagi orang yang tewas dengan posisi yang sama dengan posisi tewasnya karakter game yang ia mainkan.

**TBC**

**Regards,**

**Peacocktao**

**15112012**

**14:00**

Special thanks to : **Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics **yg udh ngasih tau gmn cara.a publish ff chapter. Hehe.

Bls review :

**1. Krisensation : **gomawo review.a chingu. Ini udh ada lanjutan.a J

**2. Numpangbaca : **ini lanjutan.a chingu. Review lg ya. J

**3. Julie Namikaze **: gomawo chingu. J main cast? Qu sndiri jg ga tau chingu main cast.a mau siapa. Liat aja nnti ya. Hehe. :p

**4. Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics** : gomawo chingu J qu jg ga tau knp SuLay-Chen jd qu bikin death dluan. Ga tau ke dpn.a chingu. Apakah ada yg msh hdp atau mati smua. Blm qu pikirkan. Hehe.

**5. Kerin s.e : **Insya Allah dibuatin nanti HunKai.a . Chingu HunKai shipper? Sy TaoRis shipper #gakadayangnanya #plak :p

**6. Nisa : **gomawo chingu. Ini lanjutan.a keep review ya. J

**7. RH10 : **udah publish chingu. J

**8. Glass : **Sehun-Luhan part dpn chingu muncul.a . Eh? Chen diidupin lg? jd apa donk Chen.a klau diidupin lg? u,u pembahasan ttg kaset game itu ntar ada ko chingu. J

**9. Park Ri Yeon : **eh qu ga bunuh chanyeol ko chingu J

**Gomawo all. Keep review ya J**


	3. Chapter 3

Author : peacocktao

Cast : EXO members

Rate : T

Genre : Horror , Mystery

Disclaimer : I have my own

idea for this fiction

a/n : Ide cerita diambil dari kisah tentang Elizabeth Bathory dan film yang berjudul Stay Alive. FF ini juga bis disebut sebagai **REMAKE** dari film Stay Alive itu sendiri.

Warning : YAOI , Typo(s) , Horror GAGAL

**Summary : You die in the game , You die for real!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan rumah Xiumin. Tao yang duduk di samping Kris, keluar lebih dulu dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Sementara Kris memasukkan mobilnya ke dalam garasi.

"AAAAAAA!"

Kris yang mendengar teriakan Tao, segera berlari ke dalam rumah. Kris berlari dengan tergesa mencari keberadaan Tao. Kris melihat Tao yang terduduk di lorong dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat.

Kris mendekati sang kekasih dan memeluknya. "Baby, kenapa?" tanyanya lembut.

Tao tidak menjawab. Tubuhnya terus bergetar dengan tangisan yang lolos di bibirnya. Tangannya yang bergetar menunjuk ke arah dapur.

Kris menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Tao. Seketika tubuhnya menegang. Matanya membelalak dan mulutnya menganga. Ia melihatnya. Tepat di atas meja makan, ada tubuh yang tergeletak dengan bersimbah darah.

"Tidak mungkin.." gumamnya tidak percaya

Kris melepaskan pelukannya pada Tao. Perlahan, pemuda tinggi itu berjalan ke arah dapur. Mendekati tubuh gembil yang bersimbah darah itu.

Mata Kris semakin membelalak saat ia sudah berdiri di samping meja makan. Pemuda itu membekap mulutnya dan menggeleng tak percaya. Tubuh tak bernyawa dengan gunting besar yang menancap pada lehernya, itu adalah hyungnya! Xiumin!

"Tidak mungkin! AAARGHH!"

.

.

.

.

.

Satu pasukan polisi kini berada di rumah Xiumin. Melakukan penyelidikan dan juga mengevakuasi jenazah Xiumin. 'Police line' berwarna kuning sudah terpasang mengelilingi rumah bercat putih itu.

Kris terduduk lemah di salah satu kursi yang tak jauh dari kamar memperdulikan petugas polisi yang selalu lewat di depannya. Di sampingnya, ada Tao yang tertunduk dengan isakan-isakan yang lolos dari bibirnya.

"Apa kau keluarga Xiumin?"

Kris mendongak saat ada sebuah suara menyapanya. Di hadapannya berdiri seorang namja manis dengan pakaian formal lengkap dengan jas hitamnya. Kris menatap namja itu dengan bingung.

Namja itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Kris. Mengajaknya berkenalan. "Ah, perkenalkan. Namaku Xi Luhan. Kau bisa memanggilku Luhan. Aku detektif yang bertugas mengungkap kasus kematian Chen dan Xiumin. Tentunya kematian kedua teman mereka juga"

Kris balas menjabat tangan Luhan. "Aku, Kris. Adik Xiumin"

Luhan mengangguk dan melepaskan jabatan tangannya. Ia beranjak duduk di samping Kris. "Boleh aku bertanya beberapa hal padamu, Kris?"

Kris menegakkan tubuhnya. Membenarkan posisi duduknya, kemudain mengangguk.

"Begini, siapa yang pertama kali menemukan mayat Xiumin?" Tanya Luhan hati-hati

Kris melirik Tao di sampingnya yang masih terus menangis. "Dia. Tao" kata Kris pelan

Merasa ada yang menyebut namanya, Tao menoleh dan melihat Kris dan Luhan yang menatapnya.

"Apa benar kau yang pertama kali menemukan mayat Xiumin?" Tanya Luhan langsung pada Tao yang kebingungan.

Tao mengangguk takut-takut. "I-iya. Ta-tapi aku tidak melakukan apapun! Aku berani bersumpah! Aku tidak melakukan apapun!"

Tao berteriak histeris. Merasa tertuduh dengan pertanyaan Luhan. Kris segera memeluk Tao dan menenangkannya.

"Sstt..tenanglah, baby. Luhan hanya ingin bertanya untuk penyelidikan" kata Kris menenangkan. Tangannya mengusap-usap punggung Tao dengan lembut.

Luhan menghela nafasnya. Inilah susahnya menghadapi orang yang tertekan dan shock. "Jadi, apa yang dilakukan oleh Xiumin sebelum kematiannya?"

Kris melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Luhan. "Kami tidak tau. Kami tidak tidur disini semalam" jawab Kris

"Lalu, kalian berada dimana?"

"Kami menginap di apartement teman kami, Chanyeol, dan bermain game disana"

"Game?" Tanya Luhan bingung. "Apa hanya itu?"

Kris mengangguk.

"Hyung! Aku menemukan ini!"

Seorang namja lainnya menghampiri Luhan, Kris, dan Tao dengan membawa kantong plastik berisi gunting kuno.

"Apa itu, Sehun?" Tanya Luhan

"Ini gunting yang menancap pada leher korban, hyung. Kelihatannya gunting ini gunting kuno" jawab namja bernama Sehun itu.

Kris berdiri dan berniat mengambil kantong plastik berisi gunting kuno itu, tapi dengan cepat Sehun berkelit.

"Ini barang bukti! Kau tidak boleh menyentuhnya!" kata Sehun tegas

Kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan kembali duduk.

"Apa..ini pembunuhan?' Tanya Tao lirih

Sehun menggeleng. "Kami juga belum dapat menyimpulkannya. Lagipula tidak ada sidik jari yang menempel pada gunting ini dan tidak ada jejak kaki di sekitar sini" jelas Sehun

"Kalau ini benar pembunuhan, berarti pelakunya sangatlah jeli dalam menutupi jejaknya" gumam Luhan

Kris menghela nafasnya lagi. Mengabaikan Sehun dan Luhan yang tengah berargumen. Pandangan Kris terhenti pada layar komputer Xiumin yang masih menyala di kamarnya.

Kris menyipitkan matanya. Menajamkan penglihatannya pada layar komputer Xiumin. Di layar komputer itu, terpampang kata **'Game Over' **untuk karakter game yang mati terlentang di atas meja makan dengan gunting yang menancap pada lehernya.

Kris ingat betul! Itu karakter game milik hyungnya! Xiumin!

Kris mengamati layar komputer itu dengan seksama, kemudian mengamati mayat Xiumin yang masih dievakuasi polisi di atas meja makan, dan kembali lagi mengamati layar komputer.

Satu yang Kris dapat. Posisi tewasnya Xiumin dan posisi tewasnya karakter game itu..

SAMA!

..

..

..

..

..

..

Chanyeol menyalakan laptopnya. Memasukkan kaset game milik Kris yang tertinggal dalam playstation-nya, dan mulai memainkannya. Sedikit heran, saat game itu dimulai, tidak ada buku kuno berisi 'mantra' sebagai pembuka game seperti sebelumnya. Melainkan karakter game miliknya sudah berada di tengah hutan yang sangat menyeramkan dengan pohon yang menjulang tinggi dan kabut pekat yang menyelimuti udara.

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya, tak peduli. Menurutnya itu bagus, karena akan mempersingkat waktunya untuk menyelesaikan game ini.

Chanyeol mulai menjalankan karakter game-nya. Sejauh ini tidak ada zombie ataupun monster di hadapannya. Chanyeol terus menjalankan karakter game-nya. Hingga ia menemukan sebuah cermin kecil kuno. Ia menggerakkan karakter game-nya untuk mengambil cermin itu.

Baru saja ia ingin mengamati bentuk ukiran cermin itu, tiba-tiba saja cermin itu pecah dan posisinya terbalik sendirinya, bersamaan dengan bergetarnya stick game milik Chanyeol.

Sepertinya aka nada musuh" gumam Chanyeol senang.

**KRUYUK!**

"YAIY! Kenapa di saat seperti ini perutku malah keroncongan, sih?" kata Chanyeol kesal mendengar suara perutnya yang kelaparan. Chanyeol menekan tombol 'pause' pada stick game-nya dan beranjak ke dapur untuk membuat makanan.

..

..

..

..

..

Baekhyun duduk sendirian di sudut café. Memandang ke luar jendela dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk. Kemarin ia mendapat telfon dari Kris tentang kematian Xiumin dan juga penyebabnya, dan membuat janji untuk bertemu di café ini.

Tak berapa lama Kris dan Tao tiba di Café itu. Baekhyun segera menghampiri mereka berdua dan memeluk mereka bergantian. Kris dan Tao duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku turut berduka atas kematian kakakmu, Kris" kata Baekhyun prihatin

Kris mengangguk lemah. "Terima kasih"

Baekhyun melirik ke arah Tao. Pemuda bermata panda itu tertunduk lemah dengan mata yang agak bengkak. Baekhyun tau, Tao pasti merasa sangat tertekan dengan kematian Xiumin. Orang yang sudah Tao anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri.

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya. Mengusap-usap kepala Tao dengan sayang. "Jangan menangis, Tao. Biarkan Xiumin hyung tenang disana" katanya lembut

Tao mengangguk lemah dengan sebulir air mata yang kembali membasahi pipinya.

"Mana Kai dan Chanyeol?" Tanya Kris saat menyadari dua temannya itu tidak ada

"Yeollie ada di apartementnya. Kalau Kai…" Baekhyun menunjuk ke luar jendela, ke arah seorang pemuda yang tengah sibuk bercakap-cakap dengan ponsel yang menempel di telinga.

"Biar ku tebak! Pasti Kyungsoo mengamuk karena Kai tidak cepat pulang dan memilih untuk kembali ke rumah neneknya kan?" tebak Kris tepat sasaran

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Yah, seperti biasa"

Kris mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja dan memandang ke luar jendela. Terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Kris menghela nafasnya dan menatap Baekhyun. "Menurutku..ini aneh"

"Apanya?" Tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti

"Tentang..kematian Xiumin hyung. Aku rasa ini ada kaitannya dengan game itu"

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Baekhyun makin tidak mengerti

Kris menghela nafasnya lagi. "Entahlah. Tapi tadi aku tidak sengaja melihat komputer milik Xiumin hyung. Di komputer itu ada karakter game milik Xiumin hyung yang tewas di atas meja makan dengan gunting yang menancap di leher, dan itu sama persis dengan kematian Xiumin hyung" jelas Kris

"Apa itu benar, ge?" Tanya Tao yang mulai tertarik

Kris mengangguk. "Iya! Aku melihatnya dan itu sama persis!" kata Kris horror. "Chanyeol! Kita harus memperingatkannya untuk tidak bermain game itu lagi!"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan segera berlari ke luar café menuju apartement Chanyeol, diikuti Kris dan Tao di belakang. Kai yang melihat ketiga hyungnya berlari, segera menyusulnya.

"Hyuuuung! Tunggu akuuuuu!"

..

..

..

..

..

"Chanyeol!"

"Yeollie!"

Baekhyun dan Kris berteriak bersamaan saat masuk ke apartement Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap heran Baekhyun, Kai, Kris, dan Tao yang masuk ke apartementnya dengan nafas tersengal dan wajah yang horror.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, Yeollie" Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat. Sementara Chanyeol membalas pelukannya dengan bingung

"Chanyeol! Jangan memainkan game itu lagi!" Kris menunjuk layar laptop Chanyeol yang bertuliskan kata **'paused'**

"Memangnya kenapa? Game ini menarik!"

"Chanyeol! Aku serius! Game ini menyimpan misteri! Xiumin hyung, dia tewas dengan keadaan yang sama dengan tewasnya karakter game miliknya!" kata Kris horror

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tak mengerti. "Maksudmu, jika aku kalah di game itu, aku akan mati di dunia nyata dengan keadaan yang sama dengan karakter game-ku itu? Begitu?"

Kris mengangguk.

"Konyol sekali!" cibir Chanyeol

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun dan berjalan ke arah Kris. Dipegangnya dengan erat kedua bahu pemuda tinggi itu.

"Dengarkan aku, Kris! Aku tau kau sedang berduka dengan kematian paman dan kakakmu yang secara misterius ini. Dan aku juga tau kalau kau pasti merasa tertekan. Tapi tolong, Kris! Kembalilah pada realita! Ini hanya sebuah game! Tidak mungkin sebuah game menjadi penyebab kematian seseorang! Kau mengerti?"

Kris menghela nafasnya dan mengangguk tak yakin.

Chanyeol menepuk pelan bahu sahabatnya itu. "Bagus!"

Kai yang sedari tadi terdiam, memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi tempat Chanyeol tadi. Memandangi layar laptop Chanyeol dengan seksama. Mata Kai menyipit saat melihat ada sebuah pantulan bayangan dari bagian belakang cermin kuno yang ditemukan Chanyeol.

'Kereta kuda hitam?' batinnya

"Jangan memainkan game itu, Kai!"

Kai terperanjat kaget saat Kris sudah berdiri di sampingnya. "Ah! Iya, hyung. Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat saja"

"Bisa kau minggir sebentar? Aku ingin mencari informasi melalui internet" kata Kris

Kai mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Kris untuk duduk. Kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di samping Tao dan Baekhyun. Membiarkan pemuda tinggi itu berkutat dengan laptop Chanyeol.

Kris terus berkutat menjelajah dunia maya. Menyusuri situs kepolisian yang menangani kasus kematian paman dan hyungnya. Kris membelalak saat menemukan informasi yang ia inginkan.

"Hey, semuanya! Lihat ini!"

Mendengar teriakan Kris, sontak ketiga pemuda yang asik bersantai di sofa itu, berlari ke arah Kris. Mereka semua melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Kris. Laptop Chanyeol yang menampilkan berbagai macam artikel dari kepolisian.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Kris?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Lihat ini! Ini adalah artikel yang membahas tentang kematian pamanku, Chen, dan kedua temannya, Lay hyung dan Suho hyung. Di artikel ini diceritakan bahwa tidak ditemukan adanya senjata yang digunakan untuk membunuh Lay hyung dan Suho hyung. Sementara pamanku, Chen, ditemukan tewas dengan cara tergantung di tali lampu atap. Dan itu semua SAMA persis dengan keadaan tewasnya karakter game mereka!" kata Kris ngeri dengan menekankan kata 'sama'.

"Bagaimana gege bisa tau dengan posisi karakter game mereka?" Tanya Tao

"Aku sempat melihat karakter game milik mereka sekilas, Tao. Sebelum polisi mengambil kaset itu dan menyerahkannya padaku.

"Nah, Lihat yang inni!" Kris menunjukkan satu artikel lainnya. "Ini artikel yang membahas tentang kematian Xiumin hyung. Kematiannya tewas di atas meja makan dengan gunting yang menancap di lehernya. Dan seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya, posisi kematian Xiumin hyung sama dengan karakter game-nya!" jelas Kris.

"Dan mereka semua mati setelah kalah dalam game itu!" lanjutnya dengan ekspressi yang lebih mengerikan.

"Hyung! Tolong perbesar gambar gunting itu. Sepertinya ada ukiran di gunting itu" pinta Kai.

Kris mengarahkan kursornya pada gambar gunting itu dan mulai memperbesar rasio gambar itu. Benar saja! Di ujung gunting itu terdapat sebuah ukiran kuno yang membentuk angka.

"1614?" kata Tao bingung

"Apa maksudnya ya?" kata Kai yang juga bingung

"Yeollie? Yeollie tidak ada!" Baekhyun berteriak panik saat menyadari kekasihnya tidak ada lagi di apartementnya.

"Cepat cari dia!" kata Kris mengomando dan berlari ke luar. Disusul Baekhyun, Tao dan Kai yang mengikutinya di belakang.

Tanpa mereka sadari, saat mereka pergi, ada seorang wanita yang duduk di kursi tempat Kris tadi. Kursi itu berputar. Menampakkan wajah menyeramkan dari wanita yang tengah menyeringai itu.

Wanita dengan gaun merah darah!

..

..

..

..

..

Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Mulutnya terus bergerak mengikuti setiap alunan lagu rock yang diputar di radionya. Pemuda itu menjalankan mobilnya menuju pantai. Tidak banyak mobil yang melintas menuju pantai. Hanya ada mobil Chanyeol dan empat buah mobil di depannya. Mungkin karena ini bukan hari libur.

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya saat melihat awan hitam yang melintas di atasnya. "Apa sebentar lagi akan turun hujan?" gumamnya.

Chanyeol mengernyit heran menatap sekitarnya. Jalan yang semula tidak ada pohon di sisi kanan dan kirinya, tiba-tiba muncul pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi. Empat buah mobil yang tadi ada di depannya, tiba-tiba menghilang. Awan yang semula cerah mendadak gelap. Kabut pekat yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti udara, menambah kesan horror pada jalanan ini.

Chanyeol berniat menyalakan lampu mobilnya, tapi belum sempat ia melakukannya, mobilnya mendadak mati. Mobilnya mogok.

Chanyeol turun dari mobilnya dan berdecak kesal. Membuka kap mobilnya dan mengumpat tidak jelas. Chanyeol memeriksa mesin mobilnya dengan teliti.

"Aneh! Tidak ada yang rusak" kata Chanyeol bingung

Chanyeol menutup kap mobilnya dan terperanjat kaget saat melihat ada seorang wanita yang duduk di kursi kemudinya. Chanyeol mengucek-ngucek matanya. Memastikan penglihatannya. Ternyata wanita itu tidak ada.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.." gumamnya

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya mengamati keadaan sekitar. Pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi, jalanan yang sepi, dank abut tebal yang menyelimuti udara. Entah kenapa ia merasa familiar dengan tempat ini.

**Drrrtt…Drrttt…**

Chanyeol merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya. Mendesah lega saat tau siapa yang menghubunginya. Baekhyun!

"Halo?"

_"Yeollie, kau dimana?"_ Tanya Baekhyun panik

"Aku ada di jalan menuju pantai"

_"Tunggulah di sana. Kami akan menyusulmu"_

"Baekkie.."

_"Ya?"_

"Jalanan ini aneh"

_"Maksudmu?"_ Tanya Baekhyun bingung

"Di jalan ini tiba-tiba muncul pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi di setiap sisi jalan. Kabut pekat yang menghalangi jarak pandang juga mendadak muncul, dan ini mengerikan. Entah kenapa rasanya seperti…"

"…"

"Di dalam game!"

_"Apa?! Kau serius?!"_ Tanya Baekhyun semakin panik

"Aku serius, Baekkie! Ini benar-benar seperti di game!" kata Chanyeol

_"Yeollie, dengarkan aku! Apa yang dikatakan Kris tentang game itu ternyata benar! Game itu benar-benar ada kaitannya dengan kematian paman dan kakak Kris. Mereka semua mati setelah memainkan game itu, Yeollie"_

"A-apa?! Lalu..lalu aku harus bagaimana?!" Tanya Chanyeol ketakutan

_"Kau tenang saja, Yeollie. Hanya orang yang kalah dalam game itu yang akan mati. Kau kan tidak kalah"_

Chanyeol melompat girang dan berteriak senang. "Yeah! Kau benar, Baekkie! Aku tidak kalah dalam game itu, dan aku akan baik-baik saja!"

_"Iya. Kau tenang saja. Sebentar lagi kami akan sampai di tempatmu!"_

**PIP!**

Chanyeol memasukkan lagi ponselnya ke dalam kantong celananya. Pemuda itu memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tidak ada siapapun disana kecuali dirinya. Hawa dingin yang mencekam seperti ini membuatnya merinding. Ia merasa tertekan dan tidak bisa bernadas dengan normal.

**DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!**

Chanyeol menajamkan indera pendengaran dan penglihatannya. Ia merasa bahwa ada orang yang tengah berlari di sekitar sini. Saat ini ia berdiri di tengah jalan dengan mata yang selalu mengawasi sekitar.

**DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!**

Suara itu semakin terdengar jelas dan dekat. Chanyeol semakin menajamkan pendengarannya. Sedikit mengernyit saat gendang telinganya menangkap suara lain selain derap langkah kaki. Seperti…

"Suara kuda?"

Chanyeol membalikkan badannya dan terbelalak saat melihat kereta kuda hitam berlari cepat menuju ke arahnya. Bersiap untuk menerjang tubuhnya. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk…

**BRAKKK!**

Kereta kud hitam itu menabrak tubuh Chanyeol dan melindas kepalanya hingga tak berbentuk.

Tubuh Chanyeol tergeletak di tengah jalan. Darahnya bersimbah mengotori jalan. Kepalanya pecah dengan otak yang berceceran di jalan. Tubuhnya mengejang menandakan pemuda itu meregang nyawa.

Lama-kelamaan pergerakannya melemah. Hingga akhirnya tidak ada lagi pergerakan pada tubuh pemuda itu.

Ia tewas!

Keanehan yang terjadi pada sepanjang jalan itu pun menghilang. Tidak ada lagi pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi. Tidak ada lagi kabut pekat yang menyelimuti udara. Tidak ada lagi awan hitam yang menghiasi langit. Semuanya kembali normal.

..

..

..

..

..

"YEOLLIE! YEOLLIE! YEOLLIEEEEEE!"

Baekhyun berteriak dan berlari menghampiri tubuh Chanyeol yang etrgeletak di tengah jalan. Baekhyun memeluk tubuh kekasihnya yang sudah tak bernyawa dengan protektif. Menangis dan meraung-raung sejadinya. Membuat Kris, Tao, dan Kai menatapnya pilu.

"Kenapa, Yeollie?! Kenapa?! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?! Bangun Yeollie! BANGUUUUUUN!" tangisnya semakin pilu. Mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh kekasihnya.

Kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Merasa menyesal telah membawa teman-temannya dalam game membawa petaka ini. Pandangan Kris terhenti pada laptop milik Kai yang tiba-tiba terbuka sendiri di mobilnya.

Laptop itu menyala. Menampilkan karakter game milik Chanyeol yang terkapar di tengah jalan dengan kepala pecah, otak yang berceceran, dan darah yang bersimbah. Tak lupa kata **'Game Over'** menghiasi layar laptop.

Satu yang Kris tangkap. Kematian Chanyeol sama dengan kematian karakter game miliknya. Sama seperti kejadian pada Xiumin, Chen, Lay, dan Suho.

Tapi..kenapa?

Bukankah Chanyeol tidak kalah dalam game ini? Lalu, kenapa ia bisa tewas? Ada apa sebenarnya.

**TBC**

**Regards,**

**peacocktao**

**22112012**

**16:30**

Thanks to :

**EXO Fujoshi, Byun Lalla Chan EXOtics, Numpangbaca, sari2min, golden13, baby reindeer, SuperCloudNov, XiaoMey, Jung Jisun, Guest, cyeonRA137**

**Mianhe ga bisa bls review yg ada. Soalx buru". Gomawo all.**

**Keep review yau.. ^^**


End file.
